The Songbird of The Phantom Spider
by BookDragon0814
Summary: Sing little bird... Sing for your freedom...
1. Character Page

Hello! This is a character reference. Make sure to read all this carefully, or you might not understand some of the plot. Anyhow, i'll be updating the story every other day usually, but if not, a few chapters on weekends. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I OWN NOTHING! Not songs, not the anime, nothing but my oc. And bits of the plot.

* * *

Name: Aonani/Maire (Cover name)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance: Indigo eyes, turns Scarlet when excited or angry "5'5". Dark brown hair, Violet tips. Thin frame. Pale skin.

Notes:

Golden Eagle companion named Ura.

Almost always wears a thick black cloak with a hood hiding her face. Also wears a black mask that conceals her eye area. Wears black gloves that go up to her elbow.

Grew up as best friends with Pairo and Kurapika.

Father taught her to fight and defend herself with the accuracy of a Hunter at age 6. Got her sharp tongue and quick wit from mother.

After her clan was slaughtered, she was taken in by the Phantom Troupe and taught to use her Nen. (Only a tiny bit)

Once trained, she was discovered to have an enchanting singing talent and they started using her as entertainment, beating her, and making her sing at night.

Then, they bought a giant silver cage, hanging from the ceiling. That was her new home, the interior consisting of a soft padded ground, a pile of pillows in the corner, a chest to keep her things in, and a small wooden table nailed to the ground, so she could write new songs for their entertainment. They shackled her foot to a side of the cage after an escape attempt.

One day, they ejected a serum in her, one that gave her the ability to turn into a tawny owl. (After the Hunter Test)

Nen: Conjurer / Specialist

Weapon(s): 8 point throwing stars, throwing knives (conjured), Twin silver daggers with cherry wood handles. Carved stars in handles.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Aiko here! This is my first Hunter x Hunter fanfiction, so try not to judge too harshly. This fanfic will be very oc, but i'll keep it as close to the original post as my plan allows! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _Italics_ \- Thoughts

 _ **Bold Italics**_ \- Memories

Prologue

As she stared at the bodies of her slaughtered family and friends, she promised herself one thing. She would kill the people who did this. Every. Last. One. She would dig their eyes out first, like they did to her clan and torture them to death slowly.

"What dark thoughts for such a young child." a voice purred. She turned around, and saw a tall man wearing odd clothing and shapes painted on his face. Her head cocked to the side, bloodlust momentarily forgotten, a bewildered expression growing on her face. "Come with me. I'll see to it you turn powerful. You have great potential." She stared up and him, thinking over what to do. A decision formed, and she nodded her head solemnly. A strange smile scrawled itself onto the face of the man. He took her hand, and lead her away.

They walked into an abandoned building, and a man came out to greet them. She felt her head getting fuzzy, and then… She couldn't remember. She looked up in confusion, and then everything faded away.

Chapter I

She scowled at the entrance of the restaurant. It was certainly nothing impressive. Then again, it would fool the public into not bothering to check it out. Hmm. They walked in, and Hisoka gave the password to the man behind the counter. He raises an eyebrow at us and motions to a room in the back. We enter, and the doors behind us close.

"Well? Aren't you excited?" Hisoka drawls. Aonani scowls.

"Maybe if you let me go when I wanted to." She snapped.

"I had my reasons. And don't be rude little bird. Or I might have to clip your wings." He replied smoothly. Aonani gives an obedient nod, filled with terror, and falls silent. She strokes the back of the Eagle resting on her shoulder.

They hear a ding, and the doors slide open. They step out, and are approached by a short man dressed in a suit.

"Please take a number." he says, handing then two pins. Aonani takes hers and pinns it to the front of her cloak. #45. She surveys the room, which has circular walls and a tall ceiling. Large pipes run along the walls to the gate on the other side. She sends Ura to go look around, watching the bird fly off. She walks to the side of the room and scales the walls, eventually resting on a large pipe 50 ft in the air, cloaked by shadows.

TIMESKIP

Soon, three males enter the room. One in a suit, holding onto an odd suitcase. A boy, dressed in green, carrying a fishing pole and backpack. She makes a note of his odd choice of weapon and moves to the next. Her breath catches in her throat. Kurapika? It couldn't be. He was dead. She studies him, taking in everything. He got taller. Taller than her, she noted with irritation. Short blonde hair, and the same rich brown eyes. Then, she felt agonizing pain shoot through her head. Her head got fuzzy and her memories started to cloud over, becoming fuzzy and unfocused. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Suddenly, she sees Tonpa heading towards the trio. _Oh no. Tonpa was a trickster. A total weasel._ She saw what happened to the people who drank his offering. The result wasn't pretty.

In an impulsive decision, she sent three of her throwing stars hurtling towards the drinks when they were offered. They hit, and the juice leaked out. Tonpa yelled and looked around the room wildly, his eyes finally settling on her. She stood up, and jumped off the pipe, landing on her feet softly. By now, she felt the whole room's eyes on her, including Kurapika's. Ignoring them, Aonani walked up to Tonpa and slyly said, lowering her voice sho she sounded like a young male. "Now Tonpa-san, let us newbies ecape uncathed by your cowardly ways." She grinned, and Tonpa growled, knowing he was outmatched, and skulked away. The room erupted into conversation, and she turned to see the three guys.

"What was that?" The briefcase man snapped. She cringed inwardly at his angry tone, reminded of Hisoka.

"I saved your sorry asses. Those drinks were laced with laxatives. Enough to take you out for three days." She smoothly replied.

"In that case, we owe you thanks. I'm Kurapika." Kurapika said. "This is Gon" He motions to the boy. "And Leorio." He waves to the fuming man.

Aonani smiled at him. "No need for that Kura." She murmured softly, feeling another twinge of pain, her deeper voice slipping for a moment. She walked away, leaving a confused group in her midst.

TIMESKIP

Aonani felt vibrations under her feet, and looked up from her spot on the pipe. The huge metal gate was opening slowly, and it revealed a strange man in a suit. "I apologize for the wait. The Hunter Exam is officially no longer taking any more participants. If any would like to back out now, please do so." He said. Silence spread through the room. He smiled. "In that case, come with me."

He turned and started walking. Aonani leapt from her spot and walked along with the group, making her way up to the front. Suddenly, he started to run, surprising her. She started running, keeping pace with him as he went faster and faster. If he runs any faster, he is going to lose a lot of people. _Good. Less Competition._ She kept running, and soon they hit stairs, the man running as fast as before.

TIMESKIP

They had reached the end of the tunnel, but Aonani had a feeling this was not the end of Phase 1. She noted the thick fog and marshy ground and she smiled. "I'll assume we'll be crossing that in a moment?" She said to the examiner. He replied with silence and she assumed that meant she was right. Then there was a commotion at the back. A man, killed a strange humanoid beast and had come staggering out from the back of the building.

"He is an imposter! I am the real examiner!" He shouted. Aonani rolled her eyes as chaos ensued. It was obviously the original. He would have killed them already if he intended to. Then, three cards were sent hurtling towards each man, one almost hitting her. The original examiner caught all three, while the other one? Not so much. At least he died a quick death.

"As you all know, the examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to give us our Phases. Only the real examiner would be able to avoid the attack." He drawled, addressing the crowd. Murmurs were heard along the group but stopped as soon as the examiner started to speak.

"That was a sure way of defining the real examiner. But, if you ever try something like that again, you will be disqualified for attacking an examiner." He said.

""Understood." Hisoka replied.

The examiner started to walk again, into The Forest of Deception. Aonani took this as a chance to see what Kurapika had up his sleeve after all this time. Ignoring the aching pain in her head, she slowed her pace, sending Ura to follow the main group so she could make her way back just in case. She ran a bit ahead of Leorio and Kurapika, watching as they slowly descended off the trail. Following them, she knew they would get killed if she didn't do something. She climbed a tree, and started following them, leaping from branch to branch.

Soon, they had trouble. She saw strawberries floating in midair in front of them and frowned. It was the giant turtles that lived here, using their strange shells and the mist to deceive prey. Aonani watched as they paused and slowly crept forward. Then, a head broke out of the mist and snapped at the two, almost decapitating Kurapika. She drew one of her daggers, just in case. Soon enough, the mist in the area started to clear, revealing two large turtles. She cursed under her breath. Everyone ran away, and the turtles trapped the two, creating a living barrier of flesh, striking with their heads.

Kurapika took a large log and threw it into one of the beast's mouth, keeping it subdued for awhile. This was when she made her appearance. She leapt off the branch she was standing on, and landed on the beast's neck. She took a rope from her belt and lassoed the turtle, using it as a makeshift harness, making sure it was tied tightly. It shrieked, and shook its head around. Kurapika was standing there, usure if he should help, swords out. She gave a mock salute to him from her position on the turtle and leapt off. She ran, taking the rope with her, and tied it to a sturdy tree in the ground. Unfortunately, in her run, forgot about the second turtle. She heard a shriek, and turned too late to see the other turtle's jaws closing in on her.

She gaped in shock and braced herself for the blow, but it never came. She looked up to see the turtle with another log in its jaws, shaking its head furiously. She grinned, seeing Kurapika beside her, Leorio looking at the other turtle. "C'mon! We can still catch up with them!" She shouted, running over to where Ura was flying. They followed her, and they kept running, Leorio tripping over tree roots and Kurapika keeping pace with her.

While running they stumbled into a clearing. Aonani looked around in confusion. The mist was thickening, leaving it hard to see anything but the area in the clearing. Then she felt the hair on the back of her head stand up and she turned around, only to see Hisoka. In one swift motion, Kurapika and Aonani drew their weapons.

"Maire? Go." Hisoka said. Her grip tightened on the daggers.

"No Hisoka. I'll wait here thank you very much." She growled.

"Fine. But you won't interfere." He replied.

"I'll do what I want!" She shouted. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"So be it." He said. Then, he was gone.

"W-what was that?" Leorio sputtered.

"A test." she replied. A spike of terror shot through her at what she had just done, but she collected herself quickly. Then she started walking away, towards the main group. They followed, and made it in time, just as the gates started to open.

* * *

Note

Hello! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I OWN NOTHING!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

She was one of the first to walk in as the gates opened, seeing the giant man seated on the stage. She heard a large growling sound, and the man rubbed his belly grumpily. In front of him, a woman with six ponytails, looking scornfully out at the contestants. _That one will be hard to please. I've got to tread carefully this time._ As they were waiting, she made note of her surroundings. Several grills, and a prep station. She relaxed. This was in her domain. She had to cook all the time, therefore, she perfected the skill and started to come up with dishes of her own.

Once everyone was in the gates, the woman started speaking. "You will be preparing a dish for your second phase. It has to be up to both of our expectations or you fail. It has to be delicious to both of us as well. There is one necessary ingredient you must interpret into your dish. Buhra?"

He grinned. "Pork!"

"Did they say pork? Like, pig meat?" one of the contestants wondered. Aonani rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Most of the contestants were complete idiots. Even a street urchin would know for sure what pork was. Oh well. They'd be knocked out of the competition soon.

"You may use any kind of pork you can bring down in the forest. No go!' Buhra finished, hitting his belly like a gong. The group ran out, Aonani jogging out at a slow pace, knowing it would do no good to rush ahead. Once she was in the forest again, she scaled a tall tree, looking for pigs. Then her eyes landed on a writhing mass of pink animals and frowned. They were in a clearing, and they were snacking on bones. That wasn't why she felt irritated though. They were no ordinary pigs. They were Great Stamps. These carnivores are the most dangerous pig in the world and it is known for its aggression, speed, and powerful snout that it uses to bash it's enemies or prey. Their gigantic snouts mask a soft spot on their foreheads; a blow to the soft spot kills it instantly.

She smirked. The examiners were clever. These were the only species of pig in the entire forest. Aonani jumped off her branch, one hand keeping her head from flying off her head, landing right in front of Gon and his friends. She smiled and said, "I found the pigs."

"Can you take us to them?" Gon said.

"I can do that. But, there is one thing you should know. They are Great Stamp pigs. For those of you confused, I'm sure your Kurta can explain." She silently cursed herself for her slip-up as Kurapika's eyes widened, and everyone stared in shock. She turned around, walking in the direction of the pigs. They followed, feeling Kurapika's eyes practically burning holes in her head. One they had reached the clearing, she motioned for them to watch her and climb into the trees. She walked out of the edge of the trees, clearing her throat as if meeting with a client. Once spotting her, the mass of pigs gave a roar and charged. She simply smirked, and ran at them head on.

"You idiot!" Leorio's voice rang out.

She smiled and jumped, landing on top of one, taking ahold of its nose, tugging it towards the walls of the testing center, and leading the group towards competition. She unsheathed her dagger and buried it in its forehead, killing it instantly. She turned and waved at her surprised companions in the trees, suggesting they join her. Gon was the first to react, leaping off his branch and running towards one of the pigs in the clearing. The others followed by his example, finding their own ways to kill their targets.

They carried their pigs to the gate, along with many others. "What is your name?" Aonani heard behind her. She turned, recognizing it to be Kurapika. She tensed up for a moment, feeling vulnerable for a moment.

"Maire." She replied, making sure that her voice was kept slightly deep and low, like a male teenager.

"Maire. I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't been able to confirm your gender. Could you..." She felt her body tense even more, and tried to relax.

"Male."

She hurriedly walked over to her kitchen area, looking round for kitchen equipment. She discovered spoons, bowls, two pans and a pot, and a selection of sharpened knives. _I'll make Yakiton. Along with my special sauce. That should be enough to pass._ She brought out the knives, bowls, and spoons. She sliced the meat into usable sizes, and chopped them into bite sized pieces, and skewered them. She lit the fire, adjusting the temperature, and took herbs, spices and an assortment of vegetables. She took the ones she needed, and stated to work. Once done with her sauce, she poured it into a small dish she found, setting the plate and garnishes next to it. She started to work on the pork, and set it to cook.

While the pork cooked, she looked at her competition. She pursed her lips in disappointment. They were all roasting the pig and nothing else. Even her companions, who she regarded as more intelligent until now. Then, she saw in the corner of her eye, Kurapika creating something resembling a hamburger, except with no bread. She hoped he would fare well, and turned to her pork, checking on how it was doing.

It was perfect. She took it off immediately, and started to plate. She arranged the skewers in an arc, and the garnish adorning it on the side. She set it all on the tray she was given and looked up to the platform where Gon was presenting his, the pig adorned with flowers. He failed, and was turned away by Menchi, who declared it a kiddy meal.

Feeling nervous, Aonani took her tray, and placed it on the table, hoping her dish was acceptable. "Well. Finally. A presentation that actually looks like a **dish**. Then again, appearances are not everything." Menchi drawled. Aonani felt a bead of sweat roll down her face and heart beating faster. She reached down, and took a skewer, dipping a piece in her sauce and took a bite. _Oh no. I'm for sure going to fail. Crollo is going to kill me!_ She chewed for a moment, and swallowed. Aonani sucked in a breath sharply and Menchi started to speak again.

"The pork has been cooked thoroughly, and the meat is tender. Your sauce is immaculate, and hints at sweetness. Your use of the materials shows you are observant, and the unique dish shows you are willing to try new things. You pass. I hope to one day be able to taste more of your cooking #45" She holds up the O sign.

Aonani feels disbelief, shock and exalted happiness. She smiles, and bows.

"Thank you Menchi-san. I hope that in the future, I will be able to cook for you again."

She looks at Burah, but what she sees answers her unspoken question. He was happily chomping at one of the skewers, and held up the sign with the O. She smiles, bows one last time, and leaves the platform. She is greeted by Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua.

"You Passed!" Gon cheered.

"You did great." Kurapika said.

She grinned, and replied with, "You all did good as well. Good luck Kurapika."

He smiled back at her, and took his dish back up to the stage. There was a yell, and he received an earful of rantings on the audacity of everyone of not trying to compete the phase.

"Except for #45, all of you fail the hunter exam. We are done here!"

"I refuse to accept this!" #255 shouted.

"In the end, you've still failed." She replied.

"Pork dishes are all the same." Hanzo said.

 _Oh no._

"Just say that once more!" She roared, grabbing his collar and jerking him forward.

"Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet… I want to be a Hunter!" #255 snapped.

"Better luck next year?"

"Why you… Don't mock me!" He ran forward fists clenched, looking like he wanted to harm her.

Buhra stepped forward and smacked him, sending him flying into one of the turrets on the southern wall.

"Buhra. Don't Interfere." Menchi drawled.

"If I didn't, you would have killed him." He replied.

"True." She chuckled. She stood up, taking her sharp butcher's knives with her.. "Every hunter knows some form of martial art. Gourmet hunters go searching in wild beast's dens, and climbing into dangerous heights to do what they love. They each show, that they are willing to try new things and are creative. Except for #45, none of you showed that today!" She raged, sending the crowd into chaos.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single hunter."

They heard a voice from above, only to see a airship, and a projectile raining down on them. It landed in between the hunters and examiners, efficiently shutting everyone up.

When the dust cleared, they spotted a strange old man, wearing a blue and white robe.

"The chairman of the selection committee." Menchi said warily, stepping forward.

"Menchi-san, you failed them because you disapproved of their reluctance. In other words, you are aware this exam is not acceptable." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Despite this, I'd like you to continue working as an examiner. But, you must also participate in the new event you propose. The competitors will certainly agree to those terms."

"True. In that case, then the new challenge will be… Boiled eggs. Sir, can you take us to Mt. split-in-half?"

He smiled, a twinkle appearing in his eye and nodded.

Very soon, the competitors were at the mountain, gathered at the large crack that split it.

"This is a Spider Eagle's web. Look below the web. Those, are Spider Eagle eggs. That is what makes them so hard to obtain."

She leapt off the side of the chasm and grabbed hold of a stand of web. She waited, and then let go, grabbing an egg and disappearing into the chasm. Everyone gasped and watched in earnest. Aonani felt a slight breeze and realized, _The updraft_. Suddenly, Menchi was thrown up by a strong gust of wind and she landed neatly on the ground. Aonani smiled, understanding, and leapt off.

"Eh! I wasn't finished explaining! Besides, you already finished Phase 2!" Menchi called into the chasm.

Aonani ignored her, diving down and experty catching hold of one of the stands of web. She waited, and felt a soft breeze. Taking her chance, she let go, grabbing an egg and falling into the chasm.

"Marie!" She heard Kurapika call.

Then, the updraft started, and she was whisked to the top, Aonani making sure to avoid the web. She landed neatly on the ground next to her companions. She suddenly stiffened, feeling her hood off. Luckily, her mask remained on her face.

"Maire?" Kurapika asked. She forced a smile on her face and acknowledged him with a nod, casually strolling over to where they were setting up a giant pot. She tossed hers in and walked over to where the competitors were, smirking at their gaping faces.

She said, "Well? Split into groups. Go one group at a time so the web doesn't snap." A murmur spread through the group, and they organized themselves quickly. While the first group jumped, her companions approached her.

"Maire?" Kurapika said softly.

"Yes?" she said, her voice strained. He said nothing, looking at her intensely, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"What are you trying to hide from us?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped, "A lot of things that don't concern you."

"It does concern us Maire. We're your friends." Gon said, looking up at her and meeting her intense gaze. For a moment, her eyes softened, but then she wrenched her gaze away, it becoming steely once more.

"I'm female."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said softly, walking away. Then she felt a hand grab her. She sighed. Kurapika.

"You owe us more than that." He said, staring fiercely at her.

"No. I don't." She replied, wrenching her arm from his grasp and jumping into the chasm with the next group to escape his questioning.

She fell, not attempting to grab a stand of web, not caring if she died, only that she escaped him. She saw the ground and closed her eyes. Then, another updraft blew her up, sparing her for now. She sighed on her way up and once again landed easily on the ground, walking to the pot where people were gathered, except for her… Friends. They were all staring at her, and she could feel their gazes burning into her back. She pulled her hood up and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Hello! Don't kill me! Sorry for not updating. I'll post another chapter this weekend I promise! *nervous laughing. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

They were gathered in the airship, surrounding the chairman and his apparent assistant, Beans. They instructed the group to go and rest until the airship arrived at Trick Tower. Aonani was currently mulling over her thoughts, wondering if she should indulge her friends in more of her secrets. _I owe them this after lying to them I guess… No. It's too dangerous. The information could be used against you. You don't know if you should trust them yet._

She was taken out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. "Maire-san! Do you want to come and explore with us?" She looked to her side and there was Gon, waiting for her reply. _Why doesn't he hate me yet? I shouldn't be seen as trustworthy, especially after the figured out I lied to them!_ Then, she smiled softly. Gon seemed to accept her for who she was and forgave her as well. This is why she felt so kindly to the younger boy. Also, he reminded Aonani of **her**.

"Sorry Gon-chan. I'm feeling tired, so I'll be turning in for now. Maybe later." She replied softly.

"Ok! See you later!" He responded cheerfully, running off with Killua. She shook her head in mild exasperation. He was so energetic.

She walked into the hallways and found her room with her tag number carved on it, as well as Kurapika's number. Great. She was rooming with him. She went in and closed the door behind her. She gave a sigh and took off her cloak and mask, setting it on a bed. Ura fluttered from her shoulder to the headboard, seeming to go to sleep. Aonani stretched her limbs and wings, popping her neck and settling at a dresser at a corner.

She searched through the drawers till she found a brush and untangled her dark brown hair, then letting it settle in a silky pile on her back. She studied her pale face, which was flushed, and her indigo eyes dilated from the low lighting of the room. She stood and plopped down on her bed, contemplating her absolutely, positively, wonderful day.

 _Being found out? Check. Kurapika hating her? Check._ She felt a twinge in her stomach at thinking this and pushed it aside. _Her still being treated nicely by Gon, even if she didn't deserve his kindness? Check. Being roommates with Kurapika? Check._ She sighed out loud, playing with her hair, staring at the ceiling. Then, the door opened, and in came Kurapika.

 _Him going to find out about my wings? Check. Chrollo going to kill me for my mistakes or leave me on the streets half dead? Check. For sure. Godammit._

She threw on her cloak hurriedly, and pulled her mask on just as he came in. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to face him. He stared at her warily, but to her relief, said nothing, setting his things at the side of the other bed and sitting down.

"How can I trust you?" He asked, after ten awkward minutes of silence.

She frowned, thinking over her day. "Well," She started, "I told you of the laxatives in Tonpa's drinks, and helped you with the pigs. I was the first to jump in Phase 2, and prevented disaster by telling the group to split up and go one at a time. Why would I do that if I had bad intentions?" He stared at her.

"I suppose so. But, you did lie to us about your gender. What else are you hiding?"

"Many things. If I reveal one, will that sate your curiosity for now?"

"I guess." He replied. She pulled off her hood, and took off her mask, facing him. He sucked in a breath, his eyes widening, taking her face in. "Aonani?" He murmured. She nodded. He stood up, and crossed the room to where she was sitting. She tensed as he grew close, but didn't get to say anything when he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her fiercely, a lone tear falling down his cheek. She hesitated, but then hugged him back, reveling in his warmth. Soon, he let go, and looked down at her, his gaze soft.

"You were dead." He murmured.

She only smiled, and replied with a snarky, "Obviously not." He grinned and gave a chuckle.

"You are still the same Ani."

"I'll take that as a complement."

They both smiled wistfully, remembering the days when they would tease each other and race in the forests with Pairo.

"Wanna go find Gon?"

"Alright. Lets see what mischief they have made now."

Timeskip

They landed on top of a tall white tower, left there with little instruction. Aonani walked around, tapping the ground with her boots, feeling for secret compartments. She heard a scream, and giant birds flew overhead, one gripping a man in its maw. Guess no one is climbing down. She hears her name being called and she turns to see the group holding open panels. She smiles, and heads over. "We uncovered six panels!" Gon shouts. She smiles and heads to an unused one, inwardly giggling at his childishness.

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap right?" Aonani asked. They all nodded and she started to count down. "5...4...3...2... 1!" They all hop into their panel, and land in the same room, Leorio faceplanting.

"That was a short goodbye." Leorio groans. They look around the room, their eyes landing on a small table, and on top of it, seven watches each with an X button and O button. A sign read, This challenge will be a majority rules to what you do to get out of here. All 6 contestants are needed. She groaned. It seemed that they needed all 6 people to move on. She walked over to a corner and sat down, figuring it would be awhile before they moved on.

"Eh! Maire! We are going to move on." Leorio said.

"We need all 7 people to do that. There are five people in here. Use your brains and do something productive." She snapped.

She took out her throwing knives, aiming for a crack in the opposite wall, trying to improve her aim. She ran out after 20 tries, and stood up to recollect them.

"Nee-san?"

"She turned around sharply, and remembered another voice. _Nee-san! Come play with me! Haha!_ She tensed up, memories coming at her in a flood. _Maire. She was too young. She should have survived._

"Maire!" Kurapika snapped. She was shocked out of her stupor and shook her head to clear it. She had to focus.

"You have been staring at Gon for the past few minutes. What's wrong?"

She ignored him, and grabbed her throwing knives, stalking back to her corner. She took out her sharpener and rang it across the blades, the metal singing. She let her head cloud again, memories rushing toward her, and she let them bury her as she worked. Once again, she was jolted out of her stupor by a hand shaking her shoulder. She looks up and sees a worried Gon.

"Maire? Are you okay? What did I do?" Gon wonders.

She forced a smile to her face, and replied with, "I'm fine. You didn't do anything."

"Maybe, it's not what he did, but what you did."

"It has nothing to do with you Killua. Back off"

"No. You are being irrational and moody. Calm down."

She shut her mouth, feeling a white hot fury building up inside of her. She stood up, and walked over to him. "You know nothing." She hissed.

"Maire-" Kurapika began. She sent him a look, her gaze blistering, her eyes a blazing scarlet, shutting him up. She turned back to Killua, who was standing there with a bored expression on his face.

"You would be acting like this as well if you were reminded of your sister who **died** in front of you." Killua was slammed into the wall by an invisible force, unable to move. She saw a glint of fear in his eyes before disappearing. "You would be acting up if your sister was tortured to death in front of you! And you could do nothing but watch and listen to her screams and pleads for mercy!" She paused for breath, her chest heaving. "What I've done is unforgivable. I don't deserve to live. She does. Everyone else that was murdered does. Not me." She said this in a whisper, tears streaming down her face. She felt a knot in her chest loosen and Killua was released. She walked to her corner and pulled her hood on as far as it would go. After that, no one bothered her.

* * *

Hi Guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to post another chapter soon.

Shoutout to vkchire for being the first to favorite this story! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing!


	5. HIATUS Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strongHIATUS Notice/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hi guys. As some of you may have noticed, I have not been posting. I've been editing and adding to all three of my stories and may even start another. I am stressed with school and tests, and my extra-curricular classes so I have not been getting to the stories too much lately. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"As of now, I am on Thanksgiving Break, so I will be writing as much as I can. I'll start posting again hopefully December. Some of the chapters will be changed quite a bit, so go back to reread so you are caught up on the story line. I'll delete this post as soon as I start up again./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thanks for understanding. Happy Holidays!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Aiko/p 


End file.
